phoenixversefandomcom-20200214-history
Phoenixverse X Omni
Phoenixverse X Omni is a crossover tactical role-playing game between Phoenixverse universe (and all of it's AUs) and the Project X Zone Series of Games. Gameplay is based off of the Project X Zone Series, but all characters are from the Phoenixverse universe as well as well as some of Phoenix Corps' Allies and some new characters original to this game. this game is for the Wii U and Nintendo 3DS. unlike Project X Zone and Project X Zone 2, you can make unit out of any 3 characters. Plot The plot of Phoenixverse X Omni Starts with Mike Phoenix and Mika Phoenix talking about what to do now that the death-spiral overload as well as all death-spirals are gone.. Mika suggests going to a theme park just as the intruder alarm goes off as a female named Patchouli Cupcake Comes in with 2 asistents, Century Centuar, a Centuar with a Really Hammy Knight Personality, and Raoul Owlet, Anthromorphic Owl with a Gentlmen like High Class Personality. they steal one of Phoenix Corps' special Portal Devices and then leave after summoning a wave of minions to attack the duo. thankfully Michelle Phoenix arrives to help them out. after the wave of mooks has been defeated, they wonder what it could be all about. the next chapter follows suit with viralius' trio attacked by a Army of Metalic Drones lead by a Giant Evil Robot Named TetraTron Sigma, Ketsu, Masako and Yokorona being attacked by a Volcanic Alien Conquer Named Pryonacus, and more. soon they all meet up to soon see more foes and mooks appear, but with every new foe coming forth, more allies appear. after the 5th prologue, chapter 1 begins with Earth-80! Mika, Earth-80! Michelle and Earth-80! Connie being attacked by what seems to be the leader of the foes, Elizabeth Vampyrion and her army of frankentitans. they are soon rescued by the main cast and afterwards again by Inkling!Mika,Inkling!Masako and Inkling!Yokorona after a Mind-Controlled Herro Tranzam tries to off them. at the end of the Chapter Herro Breaks free and joins your team as a Unit with Hyper Metal Mike and M.I.K.A.-Z3. as the plot goes on, our heroes will find out not everything is as it seems... and there is more then meets the eye. Gallery Patchouli Cupcake.png|Patchouli Cupcake (Pre-ENDGAME) Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Alt Outfit).png|Michelle Phoenix Mike Phoenix.png|Mike (KTG) Phoenix Mika Phoenix.png|Mika Phoenix D. Mika Phoenix (Reverse Universe - Masako Tengu).png|Masako Tengu Ketsu Obilvion.png|Ketsu Obilvion Yokorona Onika.png|Yokorona Onika Viralina Deathbird.png|Viralina Deathbird Venkai Deathbird.png|Venkai Deathbird Viralius Deathbird.png|Viralius Deathbird Inkling Mika Phoenix (Splatoon Universe).png|Inkling!Mika D. Mika Phoenix (Inkling Form).png|Inkling! Masako Tengu Inkling Yokorona Onika (Splatoon Universe).png|Inkling! Yokorona Onika Herro Tranzam.png|Herro Tranzam Pooko Mika Phoenix (Earth-80).png|Earth-80! Mika Phoenix Creator! Michelle Phoenix (Pooko).png|Earth-80! Michelle Phoenix Pooko Connie Dragon 1.png|Earth-80! Connie Dragon Hyper Metal Mike.png|Hyper Metal MIke M.I.K.A.-Z3.png|M.I.K.A.-Z3 Trivia *Rumors say there will be an anime based off of this game in the near future. *another Rumor says that this may include other people's ocs or game exclusive Ocs from other games (death-Spirals excluded, obviously) *and finally, one last Rumor Says A. there will be DLC, B. voice actors will be in English and Japanese and there will be a setting to change the VA at any time during the game via in-game options. C. there will be an option to customize the music in the options as well. D. there will be a post-endgame story. E. Amiibos will have a use in this game. F. it will have diffuculity settings as well as Phoenixpedia to introduce people who have never heard of the phoenixverse before and intro them into each of the storylines. there will also be missions based on previous adventures. G. there will also be a pratice mode as well as a tutorial to help those having trouble with the game and it's stages... as well as extra challenge missions after the postgame story for those who want an extra challenge. and finally H. to those who want more, this game will be miiverse compatitble and we will listen to suggestions....well, most of them. just don't expect all of them to get in. (really, goku in this game? him in one Phoenixverse game wasn't enough? saitama? really? just leave it be, guys. ....zengar? uh... try PXZ1 people. Sanshiro? ok, now you're just- END TRANSMISSION) Category:Knucklesthegreat Category:Phoenixverse Category:Alternate Earths Category:Games Category:Crossovers